1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to head sliders within disk drive data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic head typically includes a read/write transducer for retrieving and storing magnetically encoded information on a magnetic recording medium or disk. A suspended head slider supports the magnetic head. In operation, the head slider rides on a cushion or bearing of air above the surface of the disk as the disk is rotating at its operating speed. The head slider includes a media facing surface (MFS), such as an air bearing surface (ABS), designed to generate an air bearing force that counteracts a preload bias urging the head slider toward the disk. The head slider flies above and out of contact with the disk at a fly height as a result of the MFS.
Several problems with head sliders are encountered that affect fly height negatively. One major problem head sliders encounter is particle build-up. Particle build-up occurs in both sealed helium hard disk drives (HDD) and air HDDs. In sealed helium HDDs, there is a significantly less pressure gradient at the trailing edge, which causes little to no backflow at the trailing edge. Less pressure gradient also means less particle mobility, and as such, there is a high risk of particles scratching and/or embedding on the disk. Since there is little particle mobility, the particles tend to build-up on the head slider, causing the particles to touch down on the disk. When the particles touch down on the disk, the particles may scratch the disk, or may be embedded into the disk, causing detrimental system errors.
Therefore, an improved head slider that is less prone to particle induced failures with maximized particle robustness is needed.